


62%

by Resonant



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never that Ray was dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	62%

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [62%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94989) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



Even when he was sweating blood for every C in high school, it was never that Ray was dumb. It was just that he couldn't learn anything sitting still.

To this day, he probably couldn't tell you the capital of Indiana, or whether a water molecule is bigger than a molecule of, well, dirt or something. But he pretty much knows Chicago from one end to the other, and he can tell who's really ready to shoot and who's just bluffing. And Benton Fraser's beautiful body and twisty little brain? He knows everything there is to know about it.

So when Fraser says, "Slow down," Ray ignores him. Fraser wants to get naked, lie down in a bed, get the two of them in synch. That's what he _wants._ But what he _needs_ is for Ray to slam him back against the wall and make him come with his jeans still on, and so that's what he'll get.

Ray'll give him slow later. He'll fuck him so nice and slow that Fraser'll get hard again, even though he always says he can't. So nice and slow that Fraser will come again without a hand on him.

And he won't stop then, either, because it's afterwards, when Fraser is totally satisfied and totally relaxed, that Fraser will start talking. "You feel so good -- so good in me -- go deeper, Ray, I need you deeper," slurring some of his words like he's drunk, and Ray will give that to him, too, because this time it really will be what he needs.

"How do you _know_?" Fraser will say into Ray's hair. "How do you always know?"

And Ray will grin and say, "I know everything."


End file.
